


Misconceptions Part Seven

by Firefly_in_Darkness



Series: Misconceptions [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_in_Darkness/pseuds/Firefly_in_Darkness
Summary: Okay - so this is my first time using AO3 and I didn't realise the difference between Series / Chapter fics so it looks like this will be a Series... My next multi-chapter fic will be posted more accurately!There's a fair bit of jealousy in this one...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Misconceptions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Misconceptions Part Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - so this is my first time using AO3 and I didn't realise the difference between Series / Chapter fics so it looks like this will be a Series... My next multi-chapter fic will be posted more accurately!
> 
> There's a fair bit of jealousy in this one...

Y/N did a last-minute touch up on her deep red lipstick, catching a slight smear in the corner with the tips of her fingers. With a blend and pout, she laughed at her reflection and tousled her hair to give it less of a rigid look. She hadn’t been this excited about going out with a guy in a _long_ time; he was attractive, had a similar sense of humour and she didn’t have to pretend to be someone else. 

Dating while also being a spy was tough, especially when it came down to disappearing without a trace for weeks on end. After a few years and a certain Super Soldier came into her life, she gave up on dating. She focused on one-night stands, or a short fling with no potential to quiet the thoughts of her and Bucky Barnes ever being more than friends. 

And tonight, was not going to be any different, except this had potential, it could lead to something _more._ She shook her head and rolled her eyes - she was getting ahead of herself -grabbing the leather jacket off the hook.

Walking to the full-length mirror, Y/N fastened the belt looped through the black skinny jeans, pulling the blouse slightly out of its tucked state. Once her jacket was on, she grabbed her small handbag, checking its contents and exhaling a deep breath. 

She strutted through the hallway and into the elevator, hitting the button to take her to the basement. The doors chimed, and she walked out into the underground parking lot to find Marcus leaning against a black Audi R8. A sweet smile bloomed across his face and he opened the car door for her. The heels of her boots clicked on the concrete, and with a reciprocating smile, she eased into the passenger seat.

* * *

Sam lounged on the couch, one arm resting along the back of the seat. His attention was captivated by the film playing on the large screen until he was interrupted by the second most irritating person on the planet, second to Spider-Man.

“What do you want Tin Man?” His head rolled to the side.

Bucky had been pacing up and down the corridor, and after a few minutes, it had grated on Sam’s last nerve. He tapped the remote, the movie paused. The super soldier charged into the room and sat on the footstool, blocking the view of the television. Sam glared at him; cheeks dusted pink, his bottom lip chewed raw, eyes skittish. 

His eyebrows pulled together and he leant forward, “What’s up Bucky?”

“Have you seen Y/N? She’s not in her apartment. She’s not answering my texts. Or calls.”

“She’s on a date with Marcus.” Sam picked up the remote and shuffled back to get comfortable again.

“She doesn’t hang-” Bucky’s eyes widened, “She’s on a what?”

“A date man, you know those things that people do when they find someone they’re attracted to. They go out for drinks or dinner, maybe even just meet up for sex. You never know with Y/N.” Sam chuckled and played the movie again.

“But aren’t you dating her?”

Sam screwed up his face in disgust, “What the hell man? No, that’s gross! That’s almost incestuous.”

Bucky felt like his head and heart were going to explode. _Y/N wasn’t dating Sam. Sam wasn’t dating Y/N. Y/N was on a date with Marcus. Who the fuck was Marcus?_ Bucky cursed himself and collapsed onto the seat beside Sam, a hand dragging down his face. _I’m such an idiot._

Sam flicked off the television, “What made you think that?”

“The night Y/N was taken, hostage. Well, I kinda overheard your conversation on the phone. There’s no kinda about it. I heard you two talking and I may or may not have got jealous which resulted in me overreacting.”

Sam’s brow furrowed once more, “What exactly did you overhear?”

“Well, she wished you were there, that you were driving her crazy and that she loved you.” Bucky gruffed, “Then I saw the picture you have of her on your phone. And then you were all protective and wouldn’t let me see her.”

Sam sat up straighter and turned to him. “You’re both a pair of idiots. She wished I was there because she gets too wrapped up in _you._ She would do _anything_ for you, and you wouldn’t even have to ask.”

Bucky’s mouth gaped and he stuttered just as Sam raised his hand, a stern looks on his face.

“She was telling me what she’d say to _you._ If you had given her the chance to tell you how she felt. Damn, she drives _me_ crazy, talking about how crazy _you_ drive her.” Sam shook his head, “We do love each other, like family. That’s why I didn’t let you see her straightaway. Not only was she held hostage, but you also dangled _that_ woman in front of her, brought her back to the suite and showed Y/N that you didn’t care about the mission or her safety in the slightest.”

Bucky huffed, “I wasn’t _dangling_ anything, I was trying to get my mind off Y/N and you two being more than friends. I didn’t do it to be an asshole, Sam.”

Sam glared at him, “Well you ended up being one anyway. Maybe next time, you should both talk to one another. Because I am not having this conversation with you both again and her crying to me or coming up with excuses to avoid you. You’re supposed to be adults, act like it and use your damn words.”

Bucky spoke to himself, “So I should tell her how I feel?” He leapt up from the sofa, “Thanks, Sam.” His appreciation echoed down the corridor as he raced back to his room, a plan forming in his mind’s eye.

* * *

Y/N hiccupped around the rim of her wine glass before she held it out with a harder wave than she intended, the liquid sloshing around “And that was the day that I realised I loved James _fuckin’_ Buchanan Barnes. So, now it’s your turn. Tell me about your crush.”

Marcus chuckled, knocking back the dregs in the bottom of the pint glass. “It’s this girl I’ve known since college. I don’t know if she’s interested though.”

Y/N’s eyes widened, a sad pout on her face, “Aww Marcus. Why aren’t you out there- y’know, courting her? Have you seen yourself? What is there not to like!”

“I dunno, but I could say the same about you.” Marcus raised his eyebrow, pointing at her with the empty glass. “Another?”

Y/N nodded, a huge grin on her face as she watched Marcus head back over to the bar. She sank down into the booth and giggled to herself. She clamped her hand over her mouth. _Only I could go on a date with a guy that fancies someone else._ A glass of wine appeared in front of her and Marcus slid back into the seat opposite.

Marcus’ face suddenly lit up. “This might be a little crazy, but do you wanna go dancing?”

“Yes!” Y/N fist bumped the air, “we can try that club Marquee, I’ve always wanted to go there.”

* * *

Bucky had almost worn away the carpet in his apartment with his pacing, waiting for Y/N to return home from her date. He was hoping to catch her before she went to sleep but as the clock ticked by, negative thoughts began to niggle at the back of his mind. _What if she likes him? What if she kisses him? No, she wouldn’t do that. But then again, she might go back to his place?_

A deep sigh filled the space, and with eyes closed, he tried to clear his mind. _It’s just nerves right?_ As he inhaled for a few seconds, he heard the familiar sound of Y/N’s footsteps padding down the hallway outside. In a flash, he’d opened his door and tentatively stepped out to find her swaying from side to side, attempting to open her own door.

As he approached, he spotted the jacket hanging loosely around her shoulders. _That’s not hers._ Then she flashed him that bright smile, he spotted the way her lipstick was nearly non-existent, her hair wilder than ever. His heart dropped to his stomach at the thought of Y/N with another man, he’d never worried before until now.

“Heeeey Barnes.” Y/N whisper shouted as he came closer.

His heart thumped against his chest; the sweet smile she threw his way made him grin back.

“Need a hand?” Bucky gestured to the door, obliging with her little nod. 

She stumbled through the door, kicking off her boots at the same time. For a moment, she paused, relishing in the plushness of the carpet underneath her feet, “Well are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there?”

Bucky followed Y/N into the room, his plan now completely out the window. “You okay doll?”

She shrugged out of the jacket, “Yeah, just _happy!_ And maybe a little bit drunk.”

Without hesitation, Y/N lifted her blouse over her head. Her breasts, held in white lace, were on full display. Bucky’s eyes didn’t explore her bare skin but spun around to face the other way. His heart thumped in his chest. _What the hell is she doing?_ His thoughts were cut off by a huff and whine.

“Buck, help.”

He turned around to see the blouse half off her body, one arm out, face covered by the material, “What on earth-?”

“One of the buttons is caught in my hair.” Her free hand dropping to her side with a slap. 

Bucky knew she’d rolled her eyes; he didn’t need to see her face to know that. He guided her to the edge of the couch. Encouraged her to sit down and sat beside her, he began untangling the strands that had gotten caught. Bucky breathed in the sweet scent of Y/N’s perfume; he could feel the warmth radiating off her skin. He was _intoxicated_ by her.

“Are we friends Buck?” Y/N whispered. He wouldn’t have heard it if he didn’t have the serum pumping through his veins.

“Of course, we are.” Bucky untangled the last piece and lifted the blouse.

Y/N turned to face him. “So why don’t you want to spend time with me anymore?”

“We spend nearly every day together,” Bucky’s stomach dropped, his loss of control in this situation gnawed at his esteem.

Y/N climbed out of the seat and marched into the bathroom. Bucky sat on the couch frozen for a moment then wandered over to Y/N’s drawers, picking out her pyjamas. With a light tap on the door, she opened it and collected the items without a word. He knew she wasn’t happy, that he had made things worse and he didn’t know how to fix them.

* * *

Y/N stared into the mirror, her make up now washed away and her hair thrown messily into a hairband. In the time it had taken Bucky to untangle her hair and for her to put her bed clothes on, she’d sobered up and her mind raced with embarrassment. _Come on Y/N, you can do this. It’s only Bucky, talk to him._ She pulled her shoulders back, standing tall and confident then marched out the room, turning off the light to find him perched at the end of her bed.

Bucky looked up immediately, “So are you going to tell me how your date went?”

Her head tilted to the side, a slight frown at the hint of malice in his words and joined him on the bed. “It was a good night; it was what I needed.”

She caught the ragged inhale beside her, the slight clench to his fist as his arm whirred to life. _Is he jealous? No way, he’s not interested in me like that but, just maybe._ Y/N shook away her thoughts and turned to face him, her leg tucked beneath the other, her knee brushing against his thigh. Her heart hammered but she remained as calm as she could as she felt the warmth radiating from him.

“We got drunk and danced the night away.” She waited for him to turn around, but there was no reaction, his eyes remained on his fingers woven together.

Bucky stood up; his jaw clenched. “And then you went back to his?”

Y/N’s stomach dropped at the animosity in his words. “So, what if I did?”

“I can’t stand the thought of you with someone else! Laughing like we used to, hanging out every weekend. And being each other’s person. You’re my person.” Bucky raise his voice, his chest heaving with anger.

“Well we haven’t exactly been talking a lot lately.” She stood in front of him, arms crossed.

Bucky’s voice was softer, “That’s because I thought-”

Y/N held up her hand to interrupt him, “You know what? I’ve had a _really_ good night. I do not want to ruin it by fighting with you, so can we stop?”

Bucky rubbed the nape of his neck, eyes locked on hers and wondering whether to push the conversation further or not.

Y/N didn’t give him a chance to decide, “Actually, I’m asking you to leave.”

Bucky’s stomach dropped, “What? Can’t we talk about this?”

Y/N couldn’t face him, she still had alcohol in her system and the memories of Bucky sweet talking that woman into bed _that_ night rushed to the forefront of her mind, the tears she had cried afterwards and the vow she made not to cry over him again. 

She shook her head and shoved at his chest, though she knew he wouldn’t budge until he moved on his own volition. The anger boiled in her veins. _How dare he?! He had no claim over me._ She pulled back, stepping away from him.

“Leave, right now! You have no right to be like this.” She gestured up and down, “ _You_ don’t get to act like this because someone is interested in me.”

Y/N refused to confess how the date had really gone, his reaction was enough to cement the idea that Bucky thought nothing more of her than someone he could use to make himself feel better. There wasn’t even friendship there anymore.

Bucky sighed, dragging his hand down his face, “It’s not like that. Y/N, I’m-”

“Save it. For the last time, get out.” She didn’t even look up at him as she walked over to the door and opened it

Bucky followed her request, guilt washing over him at the anger and hurt on her face. He turned around to attempt at another apology but was greeted with the door shutting in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Sam Wilson talks a LOT of sense, doesn't he?! And how about those turn of events on the date???
> 
> And Bucky, well, that wasn't a great start...


End file.
